


Presto Change-O

by WriteItOtt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Creative Use of Miracles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sappy Romantic, Cute, First Date, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItOtt/pseuds/WriteItOtt
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post by user wholesome-revelry about Crowley turning into a snake when flustered and Aziraphale reacting adorably because it just seemed like the polite thing to do.





	Presto Change-O

“You know, my dear?” Aziraphale mused, looking out the window of the Bentley, “That was a lovely dinner for such an out-of-the-way little place! The quiche was positively delicious, I must say.”

An ‘I told you so’ smirk drew the corners of Crowley’s mouth upward at the angel’s statement. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Angel,” he chuckled. He turned his eyes back to the road just in time to swerve around a bicyclist, narrowly missing the woman who shouted something quite impolite at them as the Bentley sped off. Aziraphale had to admit he was proud of Crowley for not flipping the woman off, all things considered, even if his driving still left much to be desired.

“Back to the cottage for a nightcap then?” Aziraphale really had no idea what his friend had planned. The demon had simply shown up at the cottage they shared in the South Downs and told Aziraphale he was taking him out to dinner at a place in a neighboring village. It had been a truly lovely evening thus far, but the angel was rather confused as to what the demon had up his proverbial sleeve. Knowing his best friend, it had to be something.

“Well, ah…” Crowley cleared his throat softly, his grip on the wheel tightening as he hesitated. “Actually… I had something else in mind for a nightcap,” he offered, clearing his throat again awkwardly. “If you don’t mind, that is…”

The angel tore his eyes away from the road (He rather felt one of them should be watching it, in general, even if it wasn’t Crowley…) and blinked at Crowley in surprise. “Oh! Oh, how delightful! Yes, of course I don’t mind, dear boy. Splendid!” Aziraphale exclaimed in a rush. _‘How unexpected,’_ he mused as Crowley drove onto a dirt path up the large hill at the edge of the village.

At the top of the hill Crowley parked his lovingly restored Bentley and got out. He patted the hood as usual and stretched his gangly limbs while Aziraphale got out and joined him. The ginger extended his hand to the angel with a shy smile. “Shall we?” he asked, fidgeting with his hair with his other hand.

“Why th-thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale stuttered and took his hand, thankful that the darkness disguised his pink blush. He followed the taller man as Crowley led the way through the small copse of trees at the crown of the hill. It was barely two minutes before the two celestial beings stepped out of the copse but it took far less time than that for Aziraphale to be overwhelmed with emotion at the view that was revealed when they did. “Oh… my,” the angel breathed.

The farm fields and villages were laid out below the hill in a twilight and dusk patchwork even the most skilled quilter couldn’t have replicated. The greens, tans, and rich browns of the fields and the quaint village homes were transformed in the late evening to dusky purples, greys, and pinpricks of lights here and there, while the skies above faded from brilliant oranges, reds, pinks, and gold to purple and the deepest blues with the vast carpet of stars laid out like specks of dust on the ocean. The few cars that traveled down the country lanes seemed more like fireflies or glowing fairies than steel vehicles in the magical landscape. In a word it was breathtaking.

Crowley scuffed his toe anxiously in the grass as he watched Aziraphale ooh and ahh over the view. He had hoped it would be the sort of thing the angel would love but he had tried and failed at that a few times over the millennia before too, he couldn’t help but remind himself. This time would be different. He didn’t even think the angel had noticed the pretty tartan blanket that was laid out on the dewy grass or the bottle of champagne and small box of strawberries nestled in the corner of the blanket either… _‘Ah, nevermind; there he goes,’_ Crowley thought as he watched his angel’s gaze finally descend and notice the romantic setup in front of them.

“Oh, my dear Crowley…” the angel murmured with tears in his eyes and a quaver in his voice. It was perfect. Just… simply perfect. Perfect and beautiful and romantic and - Oh. Aziraphale suddenly realized what Crowley had had up his sleeve. “Is this our first date?” he blurted out, whirling to face Crowley fully. “I mean, official first date, of course. People have remarked on our relationship for years now but we never really discussed it, probably because of the whole ‘opposite sides’ thing and what-not, right? It isn’t like we could have really dated before the whole stopping the end of the world thing, and I could never truly tell how you really felt towards me, my dear boy, but of course I had hoped you felt the same way I did and -”

“Now, hold on just a bloody second, Angel.” Crowley had been listening in a bit of a shocked silence as Aziraphale babbled but finally spoke up and interrupted the angel’s adorable tirade. “What the hell do you mean you hoped I felt the same way you did?” he asked incredulously. “You idiot!”

Now it was the angel’s turn to sputter incredulously. “I _beg_ your pardon?!” he gasped.

Crowley backpedaled mentally and ran his hand through his hair out of habit. “Felt the same way you did? You bloody dense prat,” he sighed, taking off his glasses so he could really meet his best friend’s eyes. “I wanted to kiss you since the damn Flood. For fuck’s sake, Zira, you and our… relationship,” he stumbled over the word but continued on a little more gently, “was the only reason I wanted to stop the whole bloody Apocalypse. How can you possibly wonder what I felt for you after all this time?” Crowley finished quietly, yellow eyes searching blue.

“... oh.” Aziraphale’s indignation melted away in a moment, replaced by so much love it radiated from the angel. “Oh, my dearest Crowley…” he sighed softly and took the demon’s hand in both of his. “You’re right. I _am_ an idiot. It took me, well… an embarrassingly long time to realize or, perhaps, _to admit_ that I loved you as much more than someone who was created to love all of Her creations,” he confessed, smiling up at the taller man with nothing but warmth and affection. “You were always there for me, even when I didn’t realize I needed you to be. You were always true to your word, even when I didn’t trust you simply because of what you were. I yelled at you, distrusted you, and said many things I rather regretted afterwards over the centuries, but you always came back didn’t you? You’re right, my dear; how could I possibly have wondered if you loved me too?” Aziraphale finished quietly, raising Crowley’s hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back of the redhead’s hand. “So let me say it clearly then: I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley was helpless in the face of such tenderness and sheer honest devotion. How? How could he be so lucky? He hadn’t lied; he had loved Aziraphale since the Great Flood. It had been such a careful, calculated, and frankly, quite _dangerous_ dance for the demon, but he had done it. Why? Why did any fool in love do anything? He loved the damn angel and that was that. But now, to actually hear the words he had ached and longed for from the only person he had ever prayed to hear them from? It… it was too much. So much emotion, so many thingsss…

Oh.

Oh no.

Too late to stop it, Crowley realized he had lost control of his form in his emotional stupor. One moment Aziraphale was tenderly holding Crowley’s hand, and the next? Well, the next moment the angel was holding one smooth coil of a very large black and red snake with very familiar yellow-gold eyes.

Aziraphale yelped in surprise and dropped the snake, stumbling back several paces as he did. Coming back to his senses, he gasped and dropped to his knees next to the now-partially-upside-down snake and apologized profusely. “Oh dear… oh, Lord help me,” he fretted, not even sure how to help at this point. He watched as Crowley slithered about until he managed to untangle himself from his own coils and frowned slightly when the snake zipped into the tall brush several feet away. “Oh dear,” the angel repeated again, wringing his hands until an idea struck him. “Oh please, Lord, please let this work,” he prayed quickly then squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

One miracle later a small garter snake plopped into the grass where Aziraphale had been kneeling a moment before. The little snake wiggled in excitement and quickly followed after the larger viper. Snake-Aziraphale poked his tiny green head through the tall grass and flicked his tongue happily when he came nearly nose-to-nose with Crowley. The larger snake drew back in shock and suddenly appeared to explode… revealing humanoid-Crowley sitting gracelessly in the tuft of tall grass in its place.

“What the bloody hell?!” he yelped, quickly scooping up the angel-snake. “What did you- How did- I don’t…” The demon sputtered and spit out several half-questions before he finally managed a full one, though it was hardly dignified. “What the fuck did you do?!” he squeaked, peering almost cross-eyed at the tiny snake in his hands.

With a flick of his forked tongue and what Crowley would later swear was an eye-roll, Aziraphale miracled himself back into his preferred portly, blond humanoid shape. Crowley squeaked in surprise as the now-humanoid angel suddenly flopped down on him, flattening the lanky ginger into the grass.

“What do you mean, what did I do?!” the blond huffed, curls bouncing as he pushed himself up so he could look down at Crowley properly. “I made myself a snake!”

Crowley blinked several times. “But… _why_?” he finally asked.

“Well…” Aziraphale huffed again, this time in slight annoyance. “Well, I don’t know! You seemed upset and I didn’t know what was wrong with you and it just seemed like the polite thing to do!” He let out a petulant sigh and sat up so that his knees were straddling Crowley’s thighs. He crossed his arms and scowled petulantly. “You were the one who just decided to slither off!”

He didn’t really mean to laugh in the angel’s face, but the whole situation had just turned into such a farce out of nowhere that Crowley just couldn’t help himself. He tried to stifle the laugh but only ended up snorting like a graceless pig before devolving into a fit of deep belly-laughter. It only took a few moments for Aziraphale to join him, both of them laughing until they had tears streaming down their faces and were rolling in the grass. Crowley was the first to recover and the demon rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow with the most relaxed smile Aziraphale had ever seen on his face.

“I’m sorry, Angel,” he chuckled, absently picking a bit of grass from Aziraphale’s blond curls. “I just… I dunno. It happens sometimes when I’m overwhelmed,” he explained. “I uh… Emotions are still a thing I’m working on? But I, um.” He cleared his throat and gulped awkwardly. “I really do love you, and that’s what tonight was really about…”

Aziraphale mirrored Crowley’s pose easily, a beatific smile illuminating his whole face at the ginger’s admission. “I love you too, my dear,” he answered tenderly, caressing Crowley’s cheek. “The evening was lovely and just perfectly… _us_, I do believe,” he added with a coy chuckle. They stayed that way for several minutes just enjoying the moment before Crowley finally broke the companionable silence.

“So,” he grinned, leaning closer to Aziraphale. “Does this mean we’re actually a couple now?” His yellow eyes glinted with mischief.

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh again. “Yes, love. Yes, I believe it does.” The angel decided to take the initiative and closed the distance between them himself, finally kissing his opposition.

**_“About bloody time!”_** a familiar booming voice rumbled through the boys’ heads.

The two jumped and looked around in confusion for several beats until they both recognized the voice at the same time. By then, the presence was gone and Crowley and Aziraphale were left to stare at each other in shock.

“Was that…?” Aziraphale stuttered.

“It sounded like…” Crowley trailed off.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale gasped and covered his giggle with his hand, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. “I do believe the Almighty just _swore_ at us!”


End file.
